Attend moi
by Anna-Light
Summary: J'ai écris cette Os sur wattpad avant de venir le poster sur ffn. Il s'agit d'un Snarry donc un slash(boyxboy) donc homophobes vous connaissez la sortie je ne tien pas a trouver de commentaires insultants. Merci à ceux qui donnerons leurs avis et bonne lecture


Gazette du sorcier, Le grand Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier au bord de la dépression? Par Rita Skeeter.

Depuis la fin de la guerre il y a 2 mois, le héros national Harry Potter semble aller mal, il refuse toute interview de notre part et la dernière fois qu'il a été aperçu en public était le jour des funérailles du regretté Severus Snape, il y a de cela 1 mois, dans le parc de Poudlard. Le survivant était resté devant la statue représentant le professeur pendant près de 2 heures après la cérémonie, avait posé une rose rouge sang devant celle-ci avant de transplaner et de disparaître.

Il s'en va sans dire que Harry Potter est instable mentalement, beaucoup de psychomages et de médecins ce sont penchés sur son cas. Il pourrait être une menace pour lui même et pour les autres, il a subi des choses traumatisantes dans sa jeunesse comme les abus de la famille qui l'a élevé, qui pourtant sont les derniers membres de sa famille. Il a vécu jusqu'à ses onze ans dans un placard, il a été affamé, battu, un examen médical a eu lieu après la guerre nous révélant de très vielles blessures, une fracture de la hanche qui ne semble pas avoir été soigné correctement, de nombreux traumatismes et beaucoup de cicatrices, les plus nombreuses sont sur son dos et ses hanches, nous sommes allés dans son ancienne maison chercher des réponses mais la famille adoptive du garçons qui a survécu n'était plus là.

On nous a fait aussi part de nombreux témoignages disant qu'il enchaîne les coups d'un soir, que certaine des filles sont tombées enceintes et qu'il refuse de les rémunérer ou même de reconnaître les enfants, qu'il est un total goujat. Nous avons eu le témoignage exclusif du meilleur ami du survivant Ronald Weasley et de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, une interview de Rita.Skeeter :

-Monsieur Weasley, merci de nous accorder votre témoignage.

-C'est avec plaisir, vous aviez des questions sur Harry ?

-Oui, beaucoup de monde ce demande ou est passé "Celui qui a tuer vous-savez-qui".

-Pour être honnête, Harry n'a pas quitté son logement, il reste enfermé, je pense qu'il devrait consulter un psychomage, il ne mange plus et végète toute la journée, une coquille vide, voilà ce qu'il est devenu à cause de vous-savez-qui.

-Et à propos de toutes ses filles qui racontent qu'il les a mises enceintes ?

-Honnêtement, je pense que oui, après la mort de mes frères, Ginny est allée chercher du réconfort auprès de Harry car ils ont eu une aventure et il l'a purement repoussé, vous imaginez ? Elle était en plein deuil, alors depuis les rapports entre ma famille et lui sont quasi-inexistant.

-Je comprend tout à fait votre réaction, c'est honteux. Monsieur Weasley vous étiez aux funérailles de votre ancien professeur n'es ce pas ?

-Oui, Hermione voulait à tout prit rendre hommage à cette chauve souris des cachots, pour moi c'est un traître.

-Expliquez vous, il a quand même été sous infiltration pendant plus de 20 ans pour Dumbledor.

-Pour Dumbledor qu'il a tué de sang froid, devant les yeux de Harry, entouré de mangemorts. Il a aussi laissé les parents de Harry, Lily et James Potter mourir sans rien faire en sachant que Vous savez qui allait les tuer. Il était le meilleur ami de la mère de Harry et il n'a rien fait, il a pourri l'existence de Harry pendant ses études. Alors pour moi il ne sera jamais un héros de guerre.

-Pourtant Monsieur Potter est resté sur sa tombe pendant plus de deux heures après la cérémonie.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit Harry doit consulter un psychomage, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

-Parlons de Dumbledor, Harry et lui était plutôt proche non ?

-Oui évidemment, il l'a entraîné pour la bataille et le combat contre vous savez qui. Harry avait trouvé en Dumbledor une sorte de caricature de grand père.

-Es ce que Harry Potter vous a déjà parlé de son enfance ?

-Non, la seule fois où avec Hermione nous avons abordés le sujet il s'est renfermé et n'a plus parlé pendant trois jours et ses cauchemars ont empirés.

-Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des cauchemars ?

-Souvent non, régulièrement oui.

-Et savez vous vous de quoi parlait ses cauchemars ?

-La plus part du temps ils étaient étaient en étaient en rapport avec vous-savez-qui.

-Merci pour toutes ces informations Monsieur Weasley, nous vous remercions pour votre temps, si nous avons de nouveau des questions nous vous recontacterons.

-Merci à vous Rita.

-Miss Granger, merci à vous aussi de nous accorder votre témoignage, nous allons vous poser des questions semblables à celle de Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes prête ? Bien. Comment va Harry Potter ?

-Eh bien, l'affrontement final à beaucoup épuisé Harry, et la perte de ses proches ne l'a pas aidé non plus alors il se repose chez lui.

-Pouvez vous nous citer des noms ?

-Bien sûr, il y a Fred Weasley, son frère Percy, et Remus Lupin ainsi que sa femme Nymphadora Tonks.

-De qui Harry était - il le plus proche ?

-Honnêtement, je pense que ce devait être Remus, il était comme un second père, depuis la mort de Siruis Black son parrain, Remus restait la seule personne ayant connu ses parents alors à sa mort il était dévasté.

-Son parrain était Siruis Black, le criminel responsable de la mort de ses parents ?

-Siruis est innocent, le responsable est Peter Pettigrow, il a trahi les Potter et à l'arrivé des secours il s'est coupé un doigt puis s'est changé en rat ; son animagus.

-Et pendant votre 3 ème années, il s'est enfui d'askaban, pour quel raison ?

-Quand le ministre de la magie est passé à askaban il lui a laissé son journal et sur une photo des Weasley en Égypte, il a reconnu Petigrow sur l'épaule de Ron, et il a tout fait pour ce débarrasser de lui.

-Il a passé des années en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commit, je comprend son envie de vengeance. Maintenant j'aimerais parler de Severus Snape, si vous êtes d'accord ?

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait, alors savez vous pourquoi Harry Potter est resté autant de temps après la cérémonie sur la tombe de son ancien professeur, qui d'après se que nous savons lui menait la vie dure.

-Je suppose qu'il voulait se recueillir, le professeur Snape lui a peut être mené la vie dure mais il a veillé sur lui quand même, il l'a aidé sans que personne ne le sache, ni même Harry. Et puis il était le meilleur ami de sa mère.

-Pensez vous que Harry aurait besoin de consulter un psychomage ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Il va bien il vit son deuil et il se repose.

-Et ses rapports avec Dumbledor comment les qualifiez vous ?

-Harry était très proche de Dumbledor, je pense qu'il le voyait comme un grand père, Dumbledor l'a aussi aidé pour la bataille, il l'a entraîné et l'a aidé à apprendre l'occulutmencie et la légilimencie .

-Une dernière question, toutes ses filles qui disent que Harry Potter les a misent enceinte, ce sont des rumeurs oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr que non, Harry ne ferait jamais ça il a toujours rêvé d'une famille, de plus, jamais il ne ferait ça, il respecte trop les femmes aussi menteuse soit elles, ce sont des profiteuses qui cherche à ce rendre intéressante.

-Harry Potter vous a t-il déjà parlé de son enfance ?

-Non, moi et Ron avons essayé mais il a refusé de parler, il s'est muré dans le silence pendant près de trois jours

-Bien merci pour toutes ses informations et votre témoignage Miss Granger.

-Merci à vous Rita.

Le journal fut rageusement jeté dans les flammes de la cheminée du Square Grimauld, en face de la cheminée un jeune homme maigre au cheveux noirs indomptables et aux yeux d'un vert magnifique qui habituellement font honte aux émeraudes sont actuellement rougies par les larmes et soulignés de cernes, Harry Potter était déçu de son prétendu ami Ronald Weasley depuis qu'il avait laissé la sœur de se dernier il faisait tout pour lui mener la vie dure, et maintenant il parle de ses cauchemars au monde sorcier. Mais par dessus tout il avait osé salir la mémoire de Severus, c'est sans doute la chose qui fit le plus de mal à Harry. Severus est un héros, il a donné sa vie pour lui. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit " regarde moi " Harry avait vu dans les yeux de son professeur un sentiment de nostalgie puis les émotions et la vie s'échappant de son corps. Le survivant se leva et marcha avec difficulté, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne se nourrissait plus, le nombres de beuglante qu'il recevait pour l'insulter, pourtant il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, mais Fudge avait compris que le jeune Potter pouvait lui voler son poste alors il fallait le nuire, il avait ressorti son dossier et l'avait donné à ce cafard de Skeeter, d'où le but de cet interview.

Harry monta et alla directement sous la douche, il se lava, sa peau avait gagnée de nouvelle marques et ne faisait plus qu'un avec ses os. Une fois propre il enfila un simple pantalon noir avec un t-shirt de la même couleur, un imperméable marron et son écharpe rouge, il prit une rose rouge avant de transplaner à Poudlard.

Il apparut devant la statue de son professeur et la regarda, elle représentait trait pour trait son Severus, il pose son front contre celui de la statue et commença à pleurer. Il pleura se rappelant la mort de Severus, la façon dont il a vu la vie quitter son corps. Harry se souvint du soir ou il était descendu dans les cachots dans l'espoir de parler à Severus, ce dernier lui avait ouvert avec la surprise peinte sur le visage. Comment il lui avait confié tout ce qui c'était passé dans son enfance, ses peines et son malheur. Le professeur l'avait écouté puis consolé.

-Si tu savais comme tu me manque Sev, tes bras me manques, tes câlins, j'aurais du te le dire avant que tu ne meurs, si tu savais comme je regrette.

Harry ne put continuer car ses sanglots redoublèrent, il entoura le cou de la statue de ses bras cherchant le souvenir de ses bras.

-Ron a salit ta mémoire amour, il a dit que tu étais un traître, que tu étais responsable de la mort de maman et papa. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, tu as tellement souffert sous les ordres de ce serpent pour nous sauver. Tu es un héros mon amour. Il fit une pause et reprit sa respiration. Je t'aime depuis ma 5eme année, depuis que j'ai vu ses souvenirs dans ta pensine, tu a été malheureux toute ta vie, j'aimerais croire que ma mère et moi t'avons offert un minimum de repos mais je sais que c'est impossible, tu es une âme torturée comme moi. Je n'y arrive plus Sev, je n'arrive plus à vivre sans toi, tu me manque trop. Chaque minutes passé sans toi et pire que la précédente, j'ai si mal de ton absence. Le soir je suis si seul devant la cheminée, je suis si seul dans note lit, ton odeur s'efface peut à peut de tes affaires, mes souvenirs sont la seules choses qu'il me reste.

Harry s'éloigna de la statue et fixa ses yeux puis ses lèvres qu'il embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, destiné à lui même.

Il se baissa et posa la rose rouge sur l'herbe verte du parc et se tourna en direction du lac.

-Bientôt je serais à tes côtés mon amour, très bientôt.

Harry avança dans l'eau du lac sans hésitation, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il a tout à y gagner, il allait retrouver sa mère, son père, Sirius, Remus et surtout Severus. L'eau finit de le submerger et Harry Potter disparu.

Harry Potter le regretté héros du monde sorcier. Par Rita.Skeeter.

Hier on eu lieu les funérailles de Harry Potter dans le parc de Poudlard, là où il a vécu ses derniers instants. Pour le rappeler, il a été retrouvé noyé dans le parc du château de Poudlard. Ses plus proches amis étaient présent, sont filleul trop jeune pour comprendre était aussi présent avec sa grand mère, il va sens dire qu'une statue représentative a été construite au Ministère de la Magie et dans le parc de Poudlard proche de celle de Severus Snape. Nous nous sommes demandé se qui est arrivé ce jour là jusqu'à recevoir une lettre d'un élève de Serdaigle qui avait dis avoir vu le défunt avant la tragédie, nous l'avons donc reçu pour une interview, nous retrouverons également à nouveau Hermione Granger.

-Merci de venir nous raconter ce que vous avez vu Monsieur Powell.

-C'est normal Rita, appelez moi Marc.

-Bien pour le rappel, Marc est un élève de 5eme années à Serdaigle, pouvez vous nous dire ce que vous avez vu ?

-Très bien, alors heu, j'étais dans le parc et je marchais puis j'ai aperçu Harry Potter devant la statue du professeur Snape. Il était vraiment maigre, la peau très blanche, il c'est mit à pleurer, il c'est accroché de la statue comme si le professeur Snape était encore la. Je me suis dis qu'un peu d'intimité ne lui ferait pas de mal, avant de rentrer dans le château je l'ai vu embrasser la statue. Je suppose que juste après il a plongé dans le lac, si je n'était pas partie j'aurai peut être pu le sauver.

-Vous n'aurez rien pu faire il avait une idée en tête il n'aurait pas changé d'avis. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable Marc. Vous l'avez vu embrasser la statue ?

-Oui, il continuait de pleurer.

-Bien encore merci de votre témoignage Monsieur Powell.

-Merci à vous Rita.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, avant tout, mes plus sincères condoléances, Harry Potter était votre ami.

-Merci Rita.

-Vous nous avez envoyez une lettre nous demandant de refaire une interview, je vous écoute.

-Bien je voulais parler de plusieurs choses, la première est pour ces profiteuses qui se disent enceintes de Harry, jamais il ne vous aurait regardé, il était fiancé et amoureux.

-Pouvez vous nous dire le nom de la malheureuse ? Était - elle aux funérailles?

-Non, il n'aurait pas pu y être.

-Vous voulez dire elle ?

-J'ai dis " il " volontairement, Harry était fiancé au professeur Snape, il s'aimait. Mais la guerre à fait que leur amour était impossible. Snape était le bras droit de Voldemort et malgrés ses fortes défenses en legilimencie et occulutmencie il ne pouvait risquer la vie de Harry plus qu'elle ne l'était.

-Et depuis quand vous le savez ?

-Environ trois mois, Harry ne portait jamais de bijou, et j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il portait une chaîne avec une bague qui pendant au bout de celle-ci. Quand je lui ai demander qui lui avait offert il m'a tout raconté sur lui et le professeur Snape.

-Je pense que la nouvelle va faire des vagues.

-J'en suis sûr, je voulais dire une dernière chose, toutes les personnes qui l'on insulté, méprisé, Harry n'a jamais demandé à devenir un survivant, il n'a jamais voulu de ce destin sinistre, il a tout perdu, alors penser qu'il a sauvez vos fesses et respecté sa mémoire.

-Merci Miss Granger et encore une fois mes plus sincères condoléances.

-Merci Rita.

Anna-Light

Je remercie PatateDoucette ma correctrice et Rosie-Rodwell pour le titre.


End file.
